


you can’t fix people

by nightsickness



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Hurt, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsickness/pseuds/nightsickness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This all needs to end and he needs to get over with it and he needs to wake up and realize it’s over, it’s done, it’s been done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can’t fix people

It hurts to look at Tyler and know that there’s so much history between them.

It hurts a lot.

Josh doesn’t know why he doesn’t just get _over_ it already. It ended months ago. _They_ ended months ago. It’s over and done with.

This all needs to end and he needs to get over with it and he needs to wake up and realize it’s over, it’s done, it’s been done.

And he needs to let go of it, he can’t hold it forever, because it’s heavy, it’s so damn heavy.

If Tyler meant what he said, he took it back, and that’s it.

Wake up.

Snap out of it.

He’s done. He wanted Josh once, but that time is gone.

You can’t fix people, you just can’t. You can try and try to be what they need but some people are broken beyond repair and Tyler was one of them.


End file.
